Examples of games and/or target-type games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,842, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,884, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,424 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,242. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.